tiopfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumi Itame
Yumi Itame (いため ゆみ''' Itame Yumi)'' also known as Yumi Kido,'' is the SHSL Information Broker in the rebuilt Kibougamine academy. She's the sister of Shiori Itame. Appearance Yumi has pale skin, long, curly ash-blonde hair, and gray-blue eyes. She has a petite build, being noticeably short, and rather thin. She generally wears dark clothes. When she isn't working, she may be seen wearing jewelry, such as a silver necklace or earrings. Personality Yumi has developed a cynical, pessimistic attitude toward the world. She's selfish, cold, and manipulative, taunting or tormenting others for her own amusement. She's willing to do whatever she needs to in order to get information, even if that means having to lie, manipulate, or betray others. As a result, she has many enemies. As she is not very strong physically, this leaves her with strong feelings of distrust towards others. These feelings are amplified due to the kinds of things she does -- using other people's trust against them for her own gain. Yumi enjoys conflict, and will stir it up herself through anonymous texts, but she tends to stay out of the direct action, preferring to watch from the sidelines. Due to not yet having faced any serious consequences for her actions, Yumi has a sort of God complex. She sees others as beneath her and worth less than her. The only person she considers an equal is Phillip. History As a child, Yumi and Shiori were very close. Yumi was always very defensive of Shiori, despite her being the younger of the two. She felt that because Shiori was naive and trusting, she was unable defend herself, a sentiment that still kind of remains to this day. Yumi was scouted for Hope’s Peak Elementary as SESL History, while Shiori remained in public school. During the Tragedy, she was separated from Shiori, and while her sister was brainwashed by the Monokuma Kid helmets, Yumi was able to hide and avoid them. During her time following the Tragedy, Yumi became desperate to survive, and was able to lie, cheat, and manipulate others in order to accomplish this, making a living off of selling information to, extorting, or flat-out stealing from the wealthy. Somewhere during this time, Yumi met Setsuko Iwasaki, who would later become SHSL Assassin, and employed her as her personal bodyguard and hitman, a title Setsuko still holds to this day. As the Tragedy died down and the world entered its restoration period, Yumi continued her work, and was eventually scouted to Hope’s Peak as the SHSL Information Broker. Due to the nature of her title, she claims to be the SHSL Historian. Upon reuniting with Shiori, she found that both of their personalities had become drastically warped, and their bond was severely damaged by this, with Yumi choosing to avoid Shiori Near the beginning of the school year, Yumi spent much time in the monitor room, watching the monitors in hopes of amusing herself. She did this through blackmailing and taking pictures and videos of the monitors. After blackmailing Masatoshi with threats of revealing his medical coverups, the monitors in the monitor room were destroyed. Not long after her engagement with Phillip, Yumi realized that being a Queen would mean she'd have to give up her job, and faked her own death for a couple of months. She returned partially out of boredom and partially due to Phillip's encouragement. Relationships Setsuko Iwasaki Yumi's bodyguard. As long as she's the highest-paying client, Yumi knows that Setsuko's loyalty is primarily to her. She doesn't trust Setsuko, but considers her the closest thing to a friend that she has. She enjoys being in control of her and knowing that Setsuko will do anything she asks, as long as she pays enough for it. Shiori Itame Yumi's sister. After being separated during the Tragedy, both of their personalities changed drastically, and Yumi felt Shiori's change was her own fault. Yumi isn't entirely sure how she feels about Shiori. She hates the person Shiori is now, and through some mix of guilt/knowing she can't change it and wanting to keep Shiori far away from her work, Yumi keeps her distance. Yumi still cares about Shiori, paying for her hospital bills, living expenses, and anything else she may need, but rarely speaks to her. She denies that she's related to Shiori. She has convinced herself that she doesn't care about Shiori, simply pities her more than she pities other people. Phillip Achtung Former fiancé. At first, they shared a mutual dislike of each other; Yumi because Phillip hospitalized Shiori, and Phillip because she got him drunk while trying to get information out of him. Yumi quickly decided that she enjoyed his company, and that he was amusing to her. During Kotoko's party, Yumi jokingly pretended Phillip proposed to her, and he went along with it, going as far as to text his father to tell him of the engagement. After an incident with Phillip in the recreation room, she began to consider him an equal. She began to develop romantic feelings for him, much to her own dismay. Phillip backed out of their engagement last-minute. Stats * 1 - 3 Low - Average * 4 - 6 Above Average - High * 7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (To Phillip about trust) "I don't want to get hurt. Nothing good ever comes out of trusting people. I've seen so many people betray their friends. Family. I use trust to ''hurt people... I'm so scared." * (About love) "I don't understand anything like that. Why you'd make yourself so vulnerable. How some people will stupidly, blindly trust someone they're in love with. It's so easy to take advantage of. Ridiculously easy. I almost feel bad." * (To Kayori) "I'm not unhappy hiding and running away. Hell, I'd say I prefer it. You can't 'help' someone like me. This is what I'm good at. This is what I enjoy doing. Maybe there was once I felt differently, but not anymore. The me that wanted to live peacefully is long dead." Trivia * The surname 'Itame' (いため)' is a play off 'Itamero' ( 痛めろ) meaning 'to cause/inflict pain'. * Yumi’s name can be written with the kanji “友” (yu) for friend, and “美” (mi) for beauty. * Yumi likes secrets, wine, and being in control. She dislikes physical fighting, being bored, and trusting others. * Yumi's biggest fear is death. * An audio recording device is kept with her, recording, at all times. * Despite history not being her title as a high schooler, Yumi is still fascinated by it and knows quite a bit about it. Category:Investigators / Crime Category:Ang's Muses Category:Merle Family Category:Itame Family Category:Students Category:Female